


Soft hair, soft curves, soft love

by claveldelaire



Series: Quinn + Carrie [1]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Co-workers, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Olives, Slow Burn, Tenderness, lots of olives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Not an AU where Carries keeps noticing things about Quinn.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison & Peter Quinn, Carrie Mathison/Peter Quinn
Series: Quinn + Carrie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756372
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	Soft hair, soft curves, soft love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!  
> I'm new to the fandom (I'm late, I know) but I looooved Peter Quinn and I needed to write something about him.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so I hope you have mercy with me and let me know my mistakes in the comment section.
> 
> It was a pleasure to write this fic because Quinn seems to be such a soft person and because I think all of us wanted him to be happy.
> 
> I want to thank @fundamentalblue for kindly beta-reading it.
> 
> This story does not follow the particular order of the series, it goes back and forth. Brody is gone (who knows where), Carrie didn't get pregnant and she has started to realize things.
> 
> Hope there is still someone out there interested in this pair ♥

The first thing that draws her attention is his way of standing: hips jutted out ahead of his torso, hands on his hips, the body adopting an "S" shape.

She shakes her head and keeps reading the file she’s supposed to get ready.

***

The next Monday, she notices that his fingers are fucking huge while he hands her a plastic cup of coffee. She's so concentrated on his hands that she doesn't notice he's inviting her with coffee since she didn't ask him to bring her one. Sipping from the plastic cup, she tries not to think of fingers.

***

It's Thursday when she sees him putting on his coat. She observes that thing he does where he waves the coat in the air before it covers his shoulders. Broad shoulders, she notices. She taps her pen on the desk and gets back to the computer.

***

She's leaving the office, finally free for the rest of the week. He's leaning back in his chair reading a file, a pen between his lips. She scratches his head as a way to say goodbye, and he looks up from the file and smiles at her. His hair is so soft that she hardly notices he’s smiling.

***

They're having lunch with Saul when she notices how blue his eyes are. She already knows he has blue eyes but she has never noticed how blue they really are. Saul doesn't stop talking, and she couldn't care less what he’s saying. She's too busy observing his lashes, something between blonde and brownish, and there are lots of them. She looks away and picks up an olive from her salad. He likes olives, she remembers.

***

The next thing she notices is, well, his stance, again. Only this time he has his back turned to her. She can't help but see the soft curve of his ass under his jeans. His hands on his hips. His long legs. She cocks her head, questioning herself before she sips her tea and gets back to work.

***

They're waiting outside the bakery for their coffees to be ready when she realizes that the first button of his shirt is always undone. He's shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm and she can't help but notice how tanned he is. Would he look good in a bathing suit, relaxed by the pool? She's so busy dreaming of him wearing a robe that she doesn't notice when he buys her a pastry.

***

After he gets shot in Gettysburg, she visits him in the hospital. That’s when she notices how soft the skin on the back of his hand is. She's too busy caressing his hand to notice that he has woken up and is looking fondly at her. After a while, she sees him getting undressed in front of her. He has his back turned and he says something about a dick that she doesn't quite understand because she's busy thinking about how it might be seeing him doing this every day.

***

She's too busy thinking about how strong his grip is to realize that he's grabbing her by the shoulders while he talks to her. The operation was at risk because she’d disobeyed orders again, putting the operation in jeopardy. It’s hard to think clearly, having him that close, having him breathing the same air as her. She smiles, and it upsets him more. He has this line between his brows when he frowns. When he lets her go, she keeps smiling.

***

It's their last night in Venezuela.

They’ve finished a mission and she can see how careful he is while working with his hands. He's fixing his headphones and she can't help but imagine how it would feel if he touched her hair. Only she doesn't have to imagine it, because he stretches his arm and brushes a strand of hair away from her face.

She smiles at him.

And he smiles back.

And she notices.

***

They're coming back to Washington on a commercial flight. He's sleeping beside her snoring softly, while she pretends to look out the plane window to be near him. He wakes up and pushes her back against her seat with one hand, and then he puts his head in her shoulder. She's consumed with smelling his hair and doesn’t notice that their hands are almost touching.

***

Saul has ordered the attack of six confirmed terrorists at the same time. The team has already taken four of them down and they have three and a half minutes left to take the next two. There is a drop of sweat running down his temple and she realizes too late that she's reaching to wipe it with her finger. He flinches visibly, and she grins at him. She thinks she can see him leaning a bit into her.

***

It's Friday night and she's alone at the office covering a surveillance shift. She's hungry, but not so much that she wants delivery. She hears someone at the door but isn’t concerned; it must be someone doing the maintenance. She can smell him before he sees him. It's not perfume, nothing artificial, only his smell. She's too busy being happy for having him there that she doesn't notice he has a bag from her favourite Greek restaurant. They eat in silence for a while, face to face on each side of the desk. She's half-watching the laptop in front of her. He throws the pit of an olive at her and then they're chatting and laughing, and she doesn't notice that his shift ended four hours ago, that his next shift doesn't start until Sunday morning.

***

This time it’s he who visits her at the hospital after she had a breakdown at a reporter's office. She's still mad, but she's thinking clearly now. He sits at the other end of the bed facing her. She's too busy noticing how much and how fast he blinks when he talks to notice that he's saying he's very worried about her.

***

She doesn't realize she's freezing until he’s covering her with his coat after she escapes from Abu Nazir. When he puts an arm around her and walks her to the ambulance, she doesn’t know what she’s feeling. After he goes to find Abu Nazir, she realizes it’s safety. She doesn't notice that she has taken his coat home either until she's cuddling it to sleep in the couch.

***

She's taking a bath the first time she thinks that she may be having feelings for him. The fluttering in her stomach isn’t something she’s felt since she was fifteen. It's funny because she used to think that she was in love with Brody... Until now. Now she can tell the difference between what she felt for Brody and what she is feeling towards Quinn. She tries to remove that thought from her head because, well, first, they're co-workers and second, she hasn't seen any indication that he's interested in her. She doesn't want to have a broken heart if she invests too much time into thinking about it. The thing that she doesn't notice is that she has been investing more than six months noticing things about him.

***

They're at her house doing some parallel surveillance with Virgil, without Saul knowing. Virgil has just left the house to buy some decent food. They're alone in her house for the first time, sharing the sofa. They both lean forward when the man they're watching takes a phone call. It's his wife, nothing to worry about. She leans back on the couch but he doesn't, and instead, he turns to her. He asks her if she's ok and she's too busy thinking about his fucking dimples that she doesn't notice his hand in her knee. It's not until Virgil is back that she notices that he's very close. She has been very, very busy admiring his upper lip.

***

She's at the mall buying some clothes for herself and some toys for the girls when she realizes that she doesn't know when his birthday is, so she decides to buy him a present. Truth is, that she walks by a men's clothing store and can't help but think about him wearing  _ that _ navy blue shirt. She waits until they're alone at her house again to give him the present. His neck and chest turn red. And she thinks he's fucking adorable. She asks him to try his new shirt and she's low-key hoping that he stripes down right in front of her. It seems to be that he's been embarrassed enough for the day, so he goes to the bathroom to change. When he comes out, she sees that she got the size right. he asks why he didn’t tell her when his birthday is, he says this way she can give him more presents like that. And he kisses her in the temple. If the kiss lingers longer than expected, she's not the one to complain.

***

Over the months, he's started to be a bit more friendly with the team so he offered his house to have a little barbecue for Max's birthday. There are the six of them at the gathering since there isn't any national importance matter at sight. There is beer, wine, and whiskey. And she's grateful that anyone hasn't brought tequila. There are roasted meat, sausages, and olives. Fucking olives, she thinks when she is hit by a pit on the forehead. He's on the other side of the table happily talking to Virgil like he's not aware of her. She throws the pit back at him and he just rolls his eyes. After everyone but her is gone he insists that she takes his bed and he will take the couch. She's not  _ that  _ wasted, but she's not complaining since his pillow smells of him.

***

The next thing she knows is that she wakes up alarmed and not knowing where she is. It takes her a few moments to process. She needs to use the bathroom, so she gets up. It's still dark outside. Getting back to the bedroom she sees him sleeping on the couch in a t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. He’s pouting, and she thinks maybe he’s dreaming. She notices that it's cold and he has nothing to cover himself, so she brings the blanket that is at the end of the bed and tries to cover him. Before doing that, she can't help but admire the curve of his bulge and his pale thighs. She wishes she could wrap herself around him.

***

The next morning he wakes her up touching her knee with his. He has two mugs in one hand and a plate in the other. She notices how well those sweatpants suit him. Their breakfast consists of instant coffee and some chocolate chips cookies. The coffee isn't that bad, and she's grateful he has at least whipped it. It's Saturday and they don't have to work today, so she goes to the living room and picks a movie while he's washing the dishes. She's waiting for him to tell her to go home but it doesn't happen, because after he's done with the dishes he's joining her on the couch. It's a cold afternoon, so she slips closer to him, looking for some body heat. He gets up immediately and she feels the sound of her heart breaking when he comes back with the same blanket she used to cover him last night. No body heat for her, she guesses, when he covers both of them with the blanket. But then he passes his left arm around her shoulders and brings her closer.

***

Next time they share time in the office she brings him coffee, which is highly convenient since he brings chocolate chips cookies for both of them. They eat in silence under the curious look of Saul. She pretends not to notice the adoration in Quinn’s eyes when he's looking at her.

***

That morning she comes late to the office, tired of working all night with Max and Virgil, following some guy in the van. He's already there, drinking a Dunkin Donuts coffee and talking seriously with Estes. She sits next to the door, far away from them. She's not interested in what Estes has to say. When he walks Estes to the door, he discreetly puts his plastic cup on her desk. When he went back to his place he pressed lightly on her shoulder and didn't take the cup back. She drinks it gratefully.

***

It's Saturday at lunchtime again and she finds herself at his house... Again. How curious is life? It’s been a shitty week for her and he’s trying to cheer her up. Not that she needs much more than his company, but she's not saying no to homemade lasagna. They eat, they laugh and she cries a bit when she talks about the difficult time she's having with Saul. They watch a movie and she can't remember its name, but when she realizes it, it’s getting dark outside. She doesn't want to go home but she doesn't want to abuse his hospitality either, so she makes up a lame excuse to leave. He doesn't answer straight away and when he does, he says he was hoping she was staying to finish the lasagna leftovers.

She doesn't need more than that.

They watch another movie after dinner and he rubs her back. She proposes they share a bed, for body heat purposes, obviously, and pretends not to notice how his face lights up at the proposal.

***

They've been sharing the bed every Saturday night for a while now. Summer is near, so she will need to make up another silly excuse to get him to share the bed with her soon since the body heat excuse is getting old. It's Sunday morning and she realizes she won't need a new excuse. They're drinking tea on his couch, she's scrolling on her phone when she hears a slurping sound, and a  _ ‘fuck me’ _ . She nods distractedly without looking away from his phone... Until she realizes...

His hand is on her chin immediately, looking for reassurance on her eyes. She can't stop looking at his upper lip. Her phone makes a loud noise when it hits the wooden floor. And then, they're kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I want to THANK YOU.
> 
> I hope you have liked it and you consider leaving me a comment. It's my second long fic in English and I was so unsure to publish it until I decided that I would like to read any fic no matter if it has excellent writing.
> 
> Another THANK YOU to the person that takes the time to leave me a comment about the mistakes I've made.
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr as claveldelaire (let's chat)  
> And if you are interested I have more stories about Louis&Harry, Steve&Bucky, Rey&Kylo and Will&Hannibal (both in English and Spanish).


End file.
